


Closing the Sky

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM fill. g!p Quinn is a werewolf, but that doesn't stop Faberry from sexing it up like there's no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59285574#t59285574): Rachel's biggest turn on is her girlfriend's biggest secret. Quinn is a werewolf and Rachel loves nothing more than having sex with her in her wolf form. Quinn is huge and she knots in Rachel, pumping her so full of cum her stomach bulges. Rachel's never loved anything more.
> 
> In case you've somehow missed everything else, this is your final warning. GRAPHIC BESTIALITY BELOW.

"So what's going on for dinner, babe?" Rachel tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder. She shifted the grocery bags between her hands, grinning at the prolonged pause on the other end.

"Um," Quinn said. "I was hoping you might grab something? Or I can order take-out. I didn't want to set the kitchen on fire again."

Rachel sighed dramatically. "Why do I get the feeling that's going to be your go-to excuse for the rest of our lives? I once set the stove on fire too, you know. But no worries, I stopped by the market and picked up some veggies and greens for a salad."

"Oh." Quinn sounded positively forlorn. "That's…"

Rachel grinned even wider. "And two t-bone steaks just for you, you silly carnivore."

"Ooh, great!" Quinn's voice perked up noticeably. "When will you be home? I don't like you out after dark. We don't live in the nicest part of New York City."

"About ten minutes." Rachel turned the corner at an intersection and noticed a group of figures on the sidewalk behind her. "Oh, you had to say something, didn't you?"

"What?"

"It's probably nothing." Rachel grimaced as she lifted a hand full of bags to adjust the phone at her ear. She lowered her voice. "Just some sketchy-looking individuals behind me. I refuse to judge their characters based on appearances, of course."

"Of course."

They chatted for a few more minutes, but Rachel kept an eye on the people behind her in reflections of cars and shop windows. There were four of them, wearing baggy clothes and hoods or caps. She managed to not look directly behind her. When they turned the third corner same as her, and were noticeably closer, Rachel swallowed hard. "Quinn. I think they're following me. And I'm officially judging them as hoodlums. My mace and whistle are in my purse and my hands are full of groceries."

Quinn dropped all pretense, her voice stiffening. "Rachel, drop your stuff and run. Look for an open shop or a group of people."

"I can't outrun them—have you _seen_ me? And everything's closed in this district. Quinn, what do I do?"

"Where are you?"

Rachel made to answer, but blinked when the loud rattle of their upstairs window being thrown open came through the phone's speaker. "Never mind," Quinn said. "I can smell you. Call the police, okay? But be quiet. Walk a little faster. I'll be there soon."

"Quinn," Rachel hissed softly, her eyes widening. She picked up her pace. "Don't you shift. I'm not even sure they're—I'll call the police, you stay where you are! Quinn? Quinn!"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Rachel huffed and raised her hand to take the phone from her shoulder. She opened her contacts and looked for 911. She didn't realize how shaken she was until she realized what she was doing. Rachel switched to the keypad right when something cold and hard pressed into the small of her back. "Stop dialing, and step into that alley," a menacing voice behind her said. "Unless you feel like being a statistic on tomorrow morning's news." Rachel realized she'd frozen in place. She was in between streetlamps—a dark place on the sidewalk. Two people were walking down the other side of the street, but if they saw what was going on they didn't say or do anything. The gun pressed harder.

Spurred into action, Rachel walked slowly into the alleyway between two brick buildings. It was barely two meters wide and very dark, with a large trash dumpster a good way in. "Stop there," the voice said. "Turn around. Drop your stuff."

Heart thumping, Rachel did as she was told, turning and placing her groceries gently on the ground. There was a bottle of organic red wine vinaigrette in them that she'd really rather wasn't broken. "I don't have cash," she said. She squinted, trying to make out any detail, but with the only light coming from behind them they were just four hooded silhouettes to her.

"Don't care," a different voice said. Female. "You got a phone and jewelry. Give it up." She stretched out her hand.

Rachel hesitated before she started unfastening her necklace. Quinn had given her most of this. Birthdays and anniversaries since they were sixteen had left her with some of her favorite pieces, but they also left her with memories. Those were more important. Rachel consoled herself by knowing those could never be stolen from her. Unless… "Are you going to kill me?" Rachel asked in a small voice, looking down as she worked on the clasp of her bracelet.

"Don't be stupid," a different voice said, thicker and darker. "All you bitches act like this is so hard. Just give up your shit and move on with your happy fucking lives."

Rachel saw a flash of movement, a low shadow in between two of her muggers. Relief swept over her. Quinn was here. She was safe. She kept her head down and pretended her watch was stuck. "So you won't…take advantage of me, either?" she asked, just to distract them.

"Man, what the fuck!?" It was the first voice, the guy with the gun. "Do we look like some creepy pervs to you? Just the jewelry, bitch, come on! We don't got all day, just yank it off before I do it for you!"

A low growl filled the alley like a roll of sudden thunder. The would-be thieves froze. The first to look behind them barely had time to cry out before they were knocked flat on their front, hitting the pavement with a thud. Over the body stood the black contour of a massive wolf, white fangs gleaming in the dull light. The beast's great head swung side to side, golden eyes searching for a threat. Beneath the wolf's chest there was a low, drawn-out groan of pain.

"Shit! Kill it!" someone yelled. Rachel scrambled back behind the dumpster, peeking around the corner as the alley erupted in a flurry of frantic motion. She saw a gun raised, but the wolf's jaws snapped at the wrist and the weapon clattered to the ground. The same happened to a large knife glinting in the darkness. There was a small yelp and Rachel winced—with her fast healing Quinn was nearly invincible to bodily wounds, but that didn't mean Rachel didn't worry all the same.

Quinn wrestled and tugged the muggers to the ground one after the other with her wild strength and muscled weight. She was as tall as any of them when on her hind legs. She took a second to place her jaws around each one's neck when they were down, not biting down to break skin, but making the message and terms of her victory exceedingly clear. When they were all in a pile in a middle of the alley, groaning and struggling to move, Quinn padded over to Rachel and nuzzled her face.

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel whispered. Quinn tilted her head at her, panting. Rachel reached up to scratch behind her ears. "Yes, I'm fine, you big damn hero. You need to take the back way home, okay? I'll bring you something to wear. Wait under the fire escape."

Quinn whuffed softly and stepped away from her. She turned to face the muggers and stood stock still, alert. When one of them looked like they were trying to get up, Quinn stepped forward and snarled. They laid back down with a groan.

Rachel stood, patted Quinn on the head, grabbed her groceries, and left the alley without a second glance back. It was a short walk to their apartment, which served to remind Rachel how unsettling it was to have been mugged so close to their home. They needed to move to a nicer area, but couldn't afford it. Not yet; not until Rachel had her big break, and she was so close.

Her stomach had finally settled and her hands weren't trembling by the time she set the groceries down on the counter in their kitchen. She quickly grabbed a white bathrobe from the bedroom and returned to the first floor of the building. She ducked out the back entrance and found Quinn laying down in a dark corner under the fire escape, head resting on her paws, looking for all the world like a homeless dog that had finally found a place to settle for the night.

"Oh, Quinn," she sighed. The wolf stood slowly when she saw Rachel, and after a thorough look around, began to shift. Rachel winced at the sounds of her bones cracking and shifting. Her gray and black fur melted away to pale skin, her shape becoming less animal and more human, more feminine, as she stood. When it was over Rachel threw the bathrobe over her naked girlfriend's shoulders. Rachel smiled at the mess that was her blonde hair; no matter how soft and silky it was before, a shift always left it wild and tangled. "Let's get you inside," she said. "Did you get hurt?"

"Little bit." Quinn paused to wipe at a streak of blood on her abdomen, but there was no wound behind it. She shrugged before tying the robe around her body. Rachel opened the door for Quinn and urged her inside.

"From now on," Quinn said while they walked back up the stairs, "you are not walking home alone at night. No exceptions. I don't care if it's me or a friend, or you can call a cab. The mace and whistle are great, but I hope you realize after tonight they're not the shield you think they are. Okay?"

Rachel nodded meekly. "Okay."

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, or tried to, and grimaced. "I just can't lose you, Rach. I don't know what I'd do."

Rachel bumped her shoulder against Quinn's. "You'd have to go hunting for your own steak, for one."

Quinn gave her a crooked smile. "Yeah."

Rachel grabbed her hand, grubby as it was, and threaded their fingers together. "I'd be lost without you, too," Rachel said softly. "But for now, you need a shower and I need to make us dinner."

"Two steaks?" Quinn asked. Her stomach made a noise, and she grinned sheepishly at Rachel.

"Two steaks," Rachel confirmed. 


	2. Chapter 2

After her shower, Quinn sauntered into the kitchen in black workout shorts and one of Rachel's _Wicked_ t-shirts. Rachel looked up from chopping carrots and forgot to breathe. Her girlfriend always looked sexy as hell with wet hair, but more so now than ever, it seemed. She felt a pang of want in her core, but pushed it aside in favor of getting Quinn fed. "Hey, baby," she said. "Your steaks are in the fridge. The salad will take another couple minutes to prep and then I'll heat a pan for them."

Quinn nodded. "Can I help?"

"There's another cutting board in there." Rachel pointed at a cupboard with the butt of her knife. "You can do the cucumbers."

Quinn set up next to Rachel and went to work. She'd bump her hip against Rachel's occasionally, barely catch her glance, then smile to herself. Rachel would've scolded her for unsafe movements in the kitchen since they were using knives, but watching her try to flirt was too cute, and truth be told, it was working. Quinn was just really hot. It wasn't her fault.

Kitchen work went twice as fast with the two of them, and before long they had a large mixing bowl full of lettuce and spinach, sliced vegetables, and a sprinkling of chopped nuts. "Mm, this looks so good," Rachel sighed.

Quinn shrugged. "It's okay. Needs more bacon bits." She stepped behind Rachel and pressed herself against Rachel's back, hands settling on her hips. "Rach…I'm hungry."

Rachel bit her lip. She felt Quinn's erection against her ass, hard and hot, but decided to play coy. "If you let go I can pre-heat the skillet…"

"More hungry for you than steak," Quinn murmured against her ear. She nipped at the lobe and the sensation pricked at Rachel's side.

Rachel giggled. "I love how that actually _does_ mean a lot, coming from you. Is this ‘I'm-glad-we're-alive' sex you're wanting to have?"

"Not quite." Quinn's hands slipped up to her breasts, where they massaged and squeezed over her top. Rachel's legs weakened slightly; she leaned back into Quinn. "That would've been out back," Quinn husked, "in the shadows, while I still had blood on my coat. You would've had to get on your hands and knees on the pavement, flip up your skirt, let me rip your panties off and fucking _mount_ you."

Rachel groaned, the imagery sending a flood of wetness to her pussy. Dinner could wait. Without a further word, she grabbed a towel from the rack and dragged Quinn from the kitchen to their living room. Quinn let out a low growl of approval when Rachel stopped to strip out of her top, the blonde following suit to toss her t-shirt on the coffee table. Rachel yanked down her skirt and panties, sprawling back on their couch as she kicked them off. "I don't know how you do this to me," Rachel worked out as Quinn crawled into her lap, kissing her neck. Rachel threw her bra to the side. "Just…one minute I'm making dinner, and the next you have me reduced to a naked, wanting mess, so horny for your cock I can't _stand_ it."

Quinn sucked at her pulse point, hot tongue and soft lips pressing kisses to her neck. "How do you want me to fuck you, Rach?" she whispered against Rachel's lips. "I bet you want my big wolf dick, don't you?" She kissed her, short but rough, a hard press, and licked lightly at Rachel's lips as she finished.

Rachel moaned against her mouth. "Shit," she whimpered. She grabbed mindlessly at Quinn, wanting to pull her closer. "Want it so bad."

Quinn grinned, her hazel eyes gleaming with feral excitement. "You want my knot, Rach? Want me to plug you with my cock and fill you up? Want me to breed you like a bitch?"

"God, yes," Rachel panted. "Want your knot, Quinn. I'll be your good bitch."

Quinn growled, the sound rumbling low in her throat. She kissed and bit along Rachel's shoulder, nearly drawing blood. "Gonna fuck you," she rasped against Rachel's skin. "Fuck you till you come around my dick, soak my fur, and that's when I'll push my fat knot in your tight little pussy. Pump you full of cum 'til you can't hold anymore, and then some."

"Oh my god, Quinn, please," Rachel begged, spreading her legs wide. "I want it. I want _you_." Her pussy was _soaked_. She grabbed the towel and lifted herself high enough to spread it out under her. Fucking Quinn like this tended to get messy, and this was just the start.

"What are you?" Quinn murmured, pressing kisses to her mouth.

"I'm your bitch," Rachel husked back, fingers tangling in Quinn's damp hair. "I'm your good little bitch. Right Quinn?"

"Yeah, baby," Quinn said. She dropped off the couch, shucked her shorts and panties, and knelt between Rachel's spread legs. She took a deep breath in and smirked. "My bitch smells so _good_ when she wants to be fucked," she said softly, before lowering her mouth to Rachel's pussy.

Rachel moaned when Quinn licked through her folds, tongue delving into her slit. Quinn hummed and growled as she ate Rachel out; she suckled her clit, fucked her entrance with thrusts of her tongue, drank the arousal soaking Rachel's pussy. She made sure Rachel was right on the edge, keening and moaning, before she stepped back and shifted. It was quicker this time; barely two heartbeats and a great wolf stood panting in front of her, long tongue lolling out. Quinn was a beautiful wolf—she had a thick, gray coat, white muzzle, streaks of black on her features, and a bushy, black-tipped tail. Rachel gazed into knowing, golden eyes. "Quinn," she whispered, almost a whine.

Quinn seemed to be waiting for that. She picked up right where she left off, licking Rachel's pussy with long, quick strokes of her tongue. Her wolf tongue was rougher, and the friction made Rachel throw her head back. "Yesss," she hissed. She reached for Quinn's head and tugged on her fur, scratched the top of her head. Quinn licked harder, faster, like the animal she was, pushing her whole head into every stroke of her tongue. Rachel's clit throbbed under the persistent lashing as pleasure built in her core. " _Fuck_ , you lick me so good," she breathed, her eyes slipping shut. "I'm almost there, just a little more…"

It was inevitable; she was right at the edge, tipping over, a cry on her lips as her thighs closed around Quinn's head. Quinn stopped all at once, stepping back and licking her chops. Rachel groaned with frustration. "Nooo, you stopped. Bad wolf, Quinn!"

Quinn snarled at her, her muzzle wrinkling as she bared sharp, white fangs, but Rachel saw the laughter in her eyes. "Meanie," Rachel sniffed. Even if Quinn had promised to make her come on her cock, it's not like she wasn't good for a warmup orgasm.

Quinn nudged her inner thighs with her cold nose, her tail swishing rapidly back and forth as she pranced on her front paws. Rachel saw Quinn's dick bobbing between her hind legs, veiny and thick and bigger than any human cock she'd seen, colored a violent red and dripping precome from the tip. She licked her lips at the sight. "Oh, you want to fuck your bitch?" she said softly. She let her legs fall apart again in invitation, scooting forward a little on the couch.

Quinn jumped up to plant her front paws on the cushion around Rachel, then scrambled up Rachel's body with her help, mounting her so that her hind legs remained on the ground while her forelegs pushed on the couch on either side of Rachel's head. Werewolves were larger than natural wolves, and Quinn was large even among her own kind: twice as heavy as Rachel and taller on her hind legs. She could hurt Rachel, easily, so they had to be careful, but fucking such a powerful beast was part of what drove Rachel mad with lust. Quinn hunched her back to rest her heavy head on Rachel's shoulder, panting hot breath on her neck. Rachel embraced Quinn's body with her arms, petting her, moaning as she felt Quinn's cock spurting jets of thin precome onto her thighs and pussy.

Quinn snapped her hips, and after a couple misses her cock found Rachel's pussy, breaching her entrance to sink halfway in, stretching her with its unnatural girth. "Oh _shit,_ " Rachel grunted. If Quinn hadn't worked her up beforehand there would be more pain than pleasure, but this…this was a perfect, delicious stretch. "Shit shit shit, Quinn, you're so big. I'll never get used to this. Fuck…"

Rachel gasped as Quinn took off drilling into her, quick, stabbing thrusts, pushing her cock deeper with every thrust. Rachel threw her head back and moaned, tugging on Quinn's fur as the wolf fucked her. The head of her dick started grazing Rachel's cervix; she was bottoming out, and the pace was _furious_. Quinn panted roughly, huffing hot breath against her cheek and neck. Rachel bit down hard on her lip, eyes sliding shut at the overload of sensations. "Unh, god Quinn, you're fucking your bitch so _good_." She arched into Quinn, letting the wolf's belly rub against her breasts and stomach, letting her animal cock slam more and more pleasure into her, each thrust shaking Rachel's body with its force.

Her orgasm caught her off guard, sneaking up on her with a blinding rush of pleasure and a gush of wetness in her pussy. "Quinn, _yes_ ," Rachel moaned. She felt herself clench around Quinn's thrusting cock, inner muscles fluttering, and a deep rumble of approval sounded in Quinn's chest. "So good, baby," Rachel breathed out. She sagged back into the couch. Quinn licked her cheek, grinning at her as she panted. Rachel grinned back.

Quinn hadn't stopped, though, hadn't even slowed. There was nothing else like this in the world, Rachel had slowly learned. While fucking Quinn as a human allowed for more skilled, varied lovemaking, nothing could beat her wolf form for energy and stamina.

Rachel enjoyed the sexual bliss from Quinn's pounding thrusts, her throaty moans mixing with Quinn's soft growls, until she felt the knot growing at the base of her dick. "Ohhh, there it is," she cooed softly. "Is that for me? You gonna knot your bitch, like you promised?"

Quinn just fucked her harder, making Rachel's eyes roll back. She took fistfuls of Quinn's thick coat in her hands as the wolf fucked her into the couch. She would be sore from this, she knew, but _fuck_ it was worth it.

Quinn loosed a high-pitched whine once her knot was fully engorged, almost twice as thick as her shaft,  bumping futilely against Rachel’s pussy and keeping her thrusts shallow. Quinn slowed to try to work it inside her. Rachel felt the big knot pressing insistently against her wet folds. She tried to relax, spreading her legs a little wider, and buried her hands in Quinn’s fur by her shoulders, pulling the wolf against her. Quinn panted in her ear, pressing with her hips, but it wouldn’t quite fit. Rachel moaned at the pressure. "Go on," she whispered. "Knot your bitch. I can take it. You know I can. Knot your bitch, Quinn. I want it so fucking bad."

Quinn exerted herself, a harsh thrust of her hips, and Rachel’s cunt finally stretched enough to let it pop inside. " _Fuck_ ," she cried out, hissing as her entrance tightened back around the other side. Quinn’s massive dick was fully sheathed inside her pussy, knot and all, cockhead resting at the entrance to her womb, and it would stay there until Quinn deflated enough to slide out. They were tied together, intimately, and Rachel sighed deeply, relaxing into the couch. Her pussy fluttered around the intrusion as her body adjusted to the strange stretch just inside her entrance.

Quinn took in a deep breath and exhaled, shifting down Rachel’s body, then to the side, resting across her lap. She laid her head on her paws. The wolf’s hips were twitching, barely, and Rachel felt a flood of warmth in her core. Quinn was ejaculating, her dick shooting hot spurts of cum deep into her womb. This part never failed to give Rachel a head rush; she tipped her head back. As much as she and Quinn were together, as much as they loved each other, as much as Rachel accepted Quinn’s affliction and its difficulties, she never got over how fucking _dirty_ this was, letting an animal fuck her and cum in her like this.

Rachel petted Quinn, stroking the coarse fur of her back, scratching her head and behind her ears. "You like this, baby?" she cooed. "Being tied with your bitch, pumping her full of your hot cum? God, this feels so good."

Quinn whuffed softly, and sighed again, her tail swishing slowly.

Rachel felt heat sliding in her lower belly. Quinn was still coming, jets of semen flooding her womb in a slow, steady rhythm. Rachel knew she was in for another ten to fifteen minutes of this, so she settled in for it, letting her eyes slide shut. She let one arm rest across Quinn’s body as she stroked the softer fur on Quinn’s head.

Rachel smiled as she imagined Quinn somehow getting her pregnant. It didn’t seem to be possible, but werewolf-human relationships like theirs were rare, and hardly the subject of rigorous scientific study. Most of Quinn’s kind mated within their pack, as a rule, but Quinn wasn’t one to let rules and tradition stand in the way of something she wanted. It was one of many things Rachel loved about her.

She imagined little Quinns and Rachels running around their apartment and frowned. They’d have to get a bigger place. A nicer place, somewhere safe, where they could raise their family. Werewolf pups were a handful, she’d heard from Quinn; their bodies shifted at random while they were very young, which meant they needed to be watched constantly. One of them would need to be a full-time mother.

Rachel thought of all this and more, letting her imagination run free as Quinn’s cock pumped more and more cum into her. She was distracted when Quinn shifted suddenly, but she was just repositioning herself a little. Quinn licked her chops and rested her head back down. Rachel glanced down at where they were joined, then realized why her belly was feeling strange—Quinn had cum so much in her that it was visibly swollen under Quinn’s fur, like she’d eaten a couple five-course meals in one sitting.

Rachel shifted herself, moaning when she felt hot cum sloshing in her womb, sealed inside her by Quinn’s knot. " _Fuck_ , Quinn," she said in awe. "You filled me up so good, baby. I don’t think you’ve ever come so much…"

Quinn raised her head to glance back at her with something like pride in her eyes, her tail swishing back and forth. She licked her chops and panted. "Yeah, yeah," Rachel mumbled. "You’re the world’s biggest stud, I get it."

Rachel gazed down at her swollen belly with a mix of emotions: pride, flattery, arousal, but most of all, in that moment, she realized how badly she wanted to become pregnant with Quinn's pups, to be a mother to her offspring.

Quinn’s knot couldn’t last forever, though, and as it slowly deflated, Rachel’s pussy started leaking cum. This was always a little awkward, and not at all sexy; the wet squelch when Quinn finally pulled her cock free, the sudden flood of Quinn’s cum from her pussy. Rachel frantically tried to hold it in as she rushed to the bathroom. It wasn’t always necessary, but with this much cum inside her Rachel had no choice but to sit on the toilet and let it leak out.

She hated it, because Quinn’s seed was precious to her, in a way: a reminder that Quinn had chosen her, that Quinn loved her, Quinn _desired_ her, and every bit of it was their impossible chance for a family.

Quinn walked in to the bathroom to check on her. She pushed blonde hair from her brow, her soft cock hanging between her pale thighs. "You okay?" she asked tentatively.

"More than," Rachel assured her. "You just came like, a fucking _gallon_ , or something, so I’ll be here for a minute." She hooked wayward hair behind her ear.

"Fucked you good, huh? I don’t mess around when I breed my bitch," Quinn teased, and Rachel giggled. "I put the salad in the fridge and I put the big skillet on the front burner and set it on high. Is that okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Perfect."

Quinn gazed at her for a moment, then stepped closer before leaning down to kiss her forehead; a long, firm press of her lips. "I love you, Rach."

Rachel smiled up at her, catching her hand and threading their fingers together for a second. "Love you too, baby."

As usual, Quinn shifted and camped out by the stove while Rachel cooked her steaks, wagging her tail like mad and drooling on the kitchen floor as she sniffed the air and panted, ears perked to capture every sizzle. She’d once tried to explain how amazing steak smelled to wolves, but apparently English was lacking in the proper superlatives.

Rachel made her shift back and put clothes on before they ate.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Rachel climbed onto the bed with her bowl of cereal and almond milk. She nudged Quinn's body with her foot as she ate. "Quinn…wake up."

Quinn groaned and turned away from her, burrowing deeper into the covers. "Go 'way."

Rachel smiled and started rocking Quinn's body back and forth with her foot on her shoulder. "Quiiinn," she sang softly. "Wake up, wake up, wake up. Don't make me call you lazy."

"You're silly," Quinn said, rough voice muffled against into her pillow. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

Quinn sat up halfway and looked at her, her blonde hair a mess and her eyebrows drawn together in that cute way that meant she was annoyed, or confused, or both. "Why is it so early? Why is it still dark outside?" She frowned at Rachel accusingly.

Rachel shrugged. "You're always in such a huge, panicked rush in the mornings. You never have time for sunrises or breakfast or have-a-good-day kisses." She pouted. "I thought you might like to try a leisurely morning. If you want to go back to sleep for a while that's okay, though."

Quinn sniffed the air lightly. "There's no coffee," she observed. "Isn't that the first rule of a leisurely morning?"

Rachel beamed at her. "I'll go get some. You try not to fall asleep in the shower."

She didn't go into work until noon herself. Quinn was a copyeditor for a newspaper and Rachel worked part-time as a waitress when she wasn't doing an Off-Off-Broadway show, workshop, or preparing for an audition.

They were a normal young couple making ends meet to chase their dreams in fabled New York City. Well, almost normal.

By the time she got back, Quinn was sprawled out on the couch in the living room with one towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her damp hair. She was fast asleep, head tilted back, her mouth open slightly. Steam was still wafting out of the bathroom; she must've barely made it out before giving back in to slumber. Rachel rolled her eyes to herself. She _knew_ some people just didn't function well in the morning, but that didn't mean she understood it. Or condoned it.

Rachel sat next to Quinn and set their coffees down on the coffee table, which, she noted, was serving its proper purpose for once. It was mainly home to neat stacks of Broadway magazines and reviews.

"Quinn," she said, watching the girl's lashes flutter. "Rachel Berry's Gold Star coffee delivery service has returned with your order!" She picked up the coffee, popped the lid off, and passed the steaming cup back and forth under Quinn's nose.

Quinn growled low in her throat, tapering off into a pleased hum when she woke up. She opened her eyes, smiling slowly, and took the cup from Rachel. "Thanks, babe."

Rachel nodded. "Another satisfied customer."

Quinn sat forward, wrapping her hands around the cup. She took slow sips while Rachel pretended not to stare at her girlfriend's cleavage under the loosened towel.

"You do know wolves are nocturnal, right?" Quinn said, yawning. "This is okay every once in a while, but don't expect to convert me to a morning person."

Rachel suddenly felt very silly. That had been exactly her plan. She nodded and said, "Of course." Werewolves were complicated; it was surprisingly hard to keep track of how they worked and what traits were shared between forms.

She did know that werewolves didn't belong in big cities. Packs stuck to rural areas, or mid-sized towns like Lima. Wolves needed space, needed wilderness at their back, and Quinn didn't have that here. Rachel never forgot what she sacrificed to be with her.

"So, what now?" Quinn asked, yawning. She drained the rest of her coffee and set the cup down. "I don't have to be at work for another hour and a half. What do morning people do in the mornings? Crossword puzzles? Sudoku?"

Rachel giggled. "Well, I normally check all the good Broadway blogs and news sites, but I'm thinking we should do something a little more fun."

Quinn unwrapped the towel from her head and began to rub her hair dry. "Like what?"

Rachel set her coffee down next to Quinn's empty cup. She pushed Quinn back on the couch to straddle her, sitting on her lap. "I'm thinking I'll make you figure it out," she said with a smirk. Quinn blinked owlishly at her, lips parting for a soft moan as Rachel shifted her weight. "Have you figured it out?"

"Mm, I think so," Quinn said. Her hands settled on Rachel's hips, thumbs resting in the seams. "I'm definitely getting there."

Rachel smiled and leaned in, lips brushing against Quinn's as she said, "I have faith in you, babe."

Quinn grinned and kissed her, pulling her small body closer against her. "You taste like coffee," Quinn accused lightly between kisses.

"No, you do," Rachel giggled. She pulled at Quinn's towel between them, unwrapping her like a birthday present. She was rewarded with Quinn's lean body arching against her, all pale skin and toned muscle, still damp in places from her shower. Rachel cupped Quinn's breasts, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. Quinn moaned and Rachel bit her lip, a smile quirking her mouth. She looked down to see Quinn's hard cock resting against her stomach. "Looks like you figured it out," Rachel said.

"I had some good hints," Quinn said.

Rachel kissed her again as she reached down and took Quinn's cock in her hand, squeezing and stroking slowly. Her pussy ached to be filled, and she could feel her panties getting wet. Quinn trailed her fingers up and down Rachel's sides. "You wanna ride my dick, don't you, baby?" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded, her eyes darkening. Quinn's confidence, her low voice, her incredible body, everything about her, really, was such a fucking turn-on. Quinn shifted down in the couch and Rachel promptly started grinding her pussy against her cock, gasping at the friction. Quinn's meat was hard as rock.

"You're still wearing clothes," Quinn pointed out, even as she rolled her hips slightly against Rachel's grinding. "I have no problems ripping a hole in them to get at your tight little pussy, but something tells me you do."

Rachel glanced down at her black yoga pants. The idea of getting up to undress, leaving Quinn's warm lap and hard dick for even ten seconds, sounded like the worst idea in the world. The truth was she needed Quinn's cock inside her more and more by the second, and Quinn's threat really, really turned her on, and she needed new pants anyway. "Fuck it," Rachel murmured. "Do it. Rip a hole and fuck me." She lifted herself off of Quinn's lap just a little, spreading her legs for Quinn.

Quinn grinned, baring her teeth as she took the fabric covering Rachel's pussy in both hands and pulled. Quinn didn't look strong, but there was raw animal strength lurking in her muscles, and with virtually no effort a ripping, tearing sound filled their small apartment. Rachel gasped as fresh wetness flooded her pussy. "N-not my thong, though," she said. It was silky and red and made her feel sexy. "I like it."

Quinn just nodded, pushing it aside and tucking it in the torn fabric. She wasted no time guiding her cock to Rachel's entrance, taking in a sharp breath as she rubbed the head through Rachel's folds. "You're soaking wet, babe," she growled. She pushed the tip of her cock just inside Rachel's pussy. "Come on, sit on my dick."

Rachel let out a cute moan and dropped her hips, sheathing Quinn's cock in her pussy. Quinn seized Rachel's sides and groaned, thrusting up into the silky hot tightness around her cock. Rachel's pussy clenched and fluttered around the sudden intrusion, and she panted against Quinn's cheek as she shifted her weight in Quinn's lap. "You feel so good, Quinn. You fill me up so good…"

Quinn's hands slid down to her pert ass. "Bounce, baby. Bounce on my big dick, like a good bitch."

Rachel grinned at her, catching her lips in a kiss as she set her hands on Quinn's strong shoulders. She started to lift and lower herself, biting her lip at the sensation of Quinn's thick cock dragging in and out of her pussy. Quinn growled low in her throat, her hands under her ass helping her lift her weight and urging her to go faster.

Rachel picked up her pace, brow furrowed and lips parted, her gaze locked with Quinn's as she bounced on her cock. It wasn't as big as the massive wolf cock she had when she was shifted, but it was still much larger than most men and plenty thick; enough to stretch her out and hit all of her deepest spots. Rachel panted as she fucked herself on her girlfriend's dick, loosing tiny moans at the pleasure sparking and building in her core.

Her thigh muscles began to burn a little but she powered through, grateful that she kept in shape dancing. Quinn was breathing hard, her hazel eyes taking on a wild golden tint. She braced her feet and started thrusting up in sync with Rachel's movements. Rachel moaned at the new depth, at Quinn's balls slapping against her ass. "Gonna come," Rachel whimpered. "Shit, Quinn, _harder_."

Rachel bounced faster and Quinn kept up, slamming her cock into Rachel's slick pussy as hard as she could. Rachel couldn't take much more, and it wasn't long before she threw her head back and moaned, coming hard against Quinn. Her pussy clenched rhythmically, soaking Quinn's cock with her girl cum. Quinn growled, her chest rumbling, but she didn't come herself.

Rachel fell into Quinn's arms in a heap, catching her breath as Quinn stroked her hair. "You want to shift, don't you?" Rachel whispered against Quinn's ear. She nipped at the lobe with her lips, smiling as the rumbling in Quinn's chest got louder. "I saw it in your eyes, baby."

"You mind?" Quinn asked.

Rachel huffed. "You know I love it." She had sex with Quinn as a human more often than not, but only because it was more convenient most of the time. She loved being fucked by Quinn's wolf side just as much, maybe even more. It turned her on like crazy, and knowing Rachel loved it so much turned Quinn on herself.

"Mm, get on the floor," Quinn ordered. "Hands and knees."

Rachel shuddered at the tone of her voice, fresh arousal flooding her core as her body obeyed instinctively. She slipped off the couch and got on all fours beside the coffee table, looking back at Quinn over her shoulder.

Quinn got on her knees behind her. She ripped the hole in Rachel's pants bigger, exposing her bare butt. She palmed Rachel's ass, stroking her soft flesh, and pulled the thong aside again to reveal Rachel's puckered asshole. "It's been too long since I've fucked this ass," Quinn murmured. She pulled Rachel's cheeks apart, watching the way her asshole fluttered under her gaze. "Too, too long…"

Rachel moaned softly, still watching Quinn over her shoulder. "Oh? So what are you going to do about it?" she said teasingly. She wiggled her ass against Quinn's hands.

Quinn brought a finger to her mouth and sucked on it before dragging the tip against Rachel's asshole. "Gonna shove my big wolf dick in your tight little ass, baby," she growled. "What else? Gonna fuck you, stretch you out, make you feel me for days." Quinn pushed her finger in to the first knuckle. Quinn's words had Rachel wanting it _now_ , but there would be genuine pain if Quinn didn't prep her. So Rachel hissed in pleasure as Quinn patiently worked her open, adding fingers and scissoring until Rachel was taking four of Quinn's fingers in her ass with ease. "Ready, baby?" Quinn asked.

" _Fuck, yes_ ," Rachel said. She dropped her head in expectation, closing her eyes. Behind her, Quinn spit on Rachel's asshole before shifting, bones cracking and popping. The wolf huffed hot breath on Rachel's ass, then mounted her—though it was less mounting and more standing over her, easily straddling her back. Quinn was so large and Rachel so small that Quinn's forelegs stood at Rachel's shoulders, planted firmly on the ground. Rachel shivered at the feeling of Quinn's furry underbelly on her back, of Quinn's cock spurting thin precome on her ass.

Rachel bit her lip and arched her back, pushing out her ass to make it easier for Quinn to find her target. Quinn panted above her, thrusting lightly until her cockhead caught on the rim of Rachel's asshole. Then she growled and snapped her hips.

Rachel cried out as her ass was reamed open, stretched and filled by Quinn's oversized cock. "Jesus," Rachel breathed out. "Fucking… _shit_ , I—Quinn, so big, oh god."

Quinn whined with restraint above her as she forced herself to move slowly, giving her slick precome a chance to lube up Rachel's tight hole. She licked her chops and panted heavily, hunching her hips as she fucked Rachel's ass with light, shallow thrusts.

Rachel moaned, low and long. Any discomfort was quickly giving way to pleasure as her asshole relaxed around Quinn's meat. Quinn really only had two speeds as a wolf—awkwardly slow, and rough, frenzied drilling—so Rachel knew what she was getting into, but she said it anyway. "Harder, Quinn."

Quinn took off like a shot. She fucked Rachel hard and fast, pistoning the full length of her thick animal cock in Rachel's stretched ass. Rachel was thrown forward with each heavy thrust, her small body no match for the sheer force of Quinn's fucking. She was nearly getting the breath fucked out of her. She dropped to her elbows, then crossed her arms and laid her head on the floor, keeping her ass raised up high for Quinn. "Quinn, yesss," she hissed. "Take me…make me yours, ruin me, breed me usemefuckme…" She rambled on, knowing Quinn understood every word even if she couldn't speak back.

Quinn worked her over like only she could. Her massive wolf dick shoved in and dragged out of Rachel's clenching asshole at a feverish pace, her heavy cum-filled nuts hitting Rachel's soaked pussy on every deep thrust. Rachel was getting her ass _pounded_ , and Quinn was right, it really had been too long. She'd forgotten how much she missed this, how unique this sensation was. Nothing made her feel quite so dominated as this.

Quinn's growing knot slowly made itself known as it became more and more difficult for Quinn to bury herself fully. Rachel groaned as she realized she was going to let Quinn's knot in her ass. It had been even longer for that, but right then Rachel wanted it more than anything. She knew she could handle it. "Don't stop," she told Quinn softly. "I want it, baby. Fuck me with your knot."

Quinn growled, her chest rumbling. Rachel felt it against her back and grinned. It made it easier for Quinn to keep fucking her as it grew, forcing her knot in and out of Rachel's ass, rather than waiting for it to grow and then trying to force it in. Rachel's pucker stretched slowly, keeping up with Quinn's knot, and by the time it had reached its full width Rachel was squirming and sweating, on the edge of coming just from having her asshole abused like this. She'd seen Quinn's knot and she _still_ couldn't believe her ass was this flexible, but she was _taking it_ ; Quinn was forcing her knot in and popping it out of her hole on every rough, deliberate thrust.

"Gonna come," Rachel moaned. "Fuck, Quinn, _Quinn_ …" She shifted her weight to one side and reached back between her legs, rubbing and pinching her clit as Quinn hammered at her ass, slamming into her hole like she was trying to hurt her. Rachel's orgasm swept through her moments later, darkening her vision as she shuddered and arched up against Quinn. Her ass clenched tight around Quinn's dick, so tight that Quinn whined softly, while her pussy clenched and milked at nothing. She slumped down when it was over, vaguely oversensitive, but Quinn hadn't slowed or stopped. She was pumping her cum into Rachel's ass; Rachel felt the slick heat of it sliding into her.

Rachel took in a deep breath and exhaled, resting her head on her forearms as Quinn panted roughly and fucked her, still jerking Rachel's body forward on every thrust, until she pulled out suddenly. Rachel raised herself onto her hands again when she felt Quinn step back off of her, cold air hitting her back. The telltale sounds of Quinn's body reshaping itself followed, and Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Quinn on her knees, her hazel eyes locked on Rachel's ass. She pumped her cock with her fist and groaned, mouth falling open as she shot hot ropes of cum on Rachel's gaping asshole. She felt it drip and slide down. Rachel felt dirty, used, and so very _worshipped_. Quinn gave her a half-grin, then scooped some of her cum from her ass onto two fingers and leaned over to offer them to Rachel. Rachel grinned back at her and sucked her fingers clean.

Then she collapsed—gracefully, of course. She lowered herself and laid on her side on the floor, and just took deep breaths. "That got a little more intense than I planned," she admitted. Her skin was slick with sweat, and so was Quinn's. So much for being squeaky clean out of her shower.

Quinn just chuckled, falling back against the couch to sprawl out and catch her breath. "I bet."

They stayed still for a moment to cool down. Rachel felt cum dripping from her ass onto her ripped pants. She clenched, whimpering slightly. There was no way she wouldn't be sore, but she also couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Shit," Quinn said suddenly. "I didn't see what time it was. Shit shit shit. I'm going to be late, I have to shower again, and it's—shit."

And just like that, Quinn leapt over the couch and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Rachel rolled over onto her back. "So much for a leisurely morning," she sighed, throwing her arm over her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here is the last chapter. Special thanks to guest author kendarrr for their scene contribution :D And also for kicking my ass until I got this done. Much <3

"What's wrong, babe?" Quinn shifted the heavy pack on her shoulders and eyed Rachel sidelong. "You've been making grumpy noises to yourself for the past thirty minutes."

Rachel sighed. Time to let it out. "Well…it's just. My feet hurt, and my legs are tired, and I want Starbucks, and it smells weird out here. And I think we're lost."

Quinn chuckled. "You're ridiculous. We're almost there, it's _fresh air_ you're smelling, and we're not lost. I can hear running water up ahead."

Rachel pouted. "And the Starbucks?"

Quinn gestured around them. "This was your idea, remember?"

Rachel glanced around. Bright sunlight filtered through the thick canopy of leaves above. A light breeze tossed branches back and forth in a lazy swishing dance. Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked, and she heard the light trilling of a bird not very far away. It was all very picturesque. Like a postcard. And that's what she wanted: to be back in New York, amid the energy and bustle, looking at this scene on a postcard to send to her dads.

Quinn was right, though. This was her idea. They found out a week ago that Rachel was pregnant, but somehow life had chosen that moment to hit them hard. They were so busy they had barely seen each other. When Rachel suggested they block out the weekend to spend it together in the Adirondacks, Quinn readily agreed.

"You hate it." Quinn frowned. "We can go back, if you want."

Rachel sighed dramatically. "We drove four hours for this, and we've been walking for another two. We're not turning back now."

"Well. I guess you'll just have to find _some_ way to enjoy yourself this weekend." Quinn took her hand. Rachel squeezed lightly and glanced at her, smiling.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll find a way."

****

"This is it," Quinn announced, striding into a flat clearing a good way from the dwindling path. "Our own little piece of forest for the next couple days. My friend said nobody knows about this spot, but even if they did the nights are too cold now for most people to bother."

Rachel stood at the edge, looking around. It was actually pretty nice. She heard a small creek running nearby, but couldn't see it through the thick woods and brush. "Good thing I have a hot-blooded wolf to keep me warm," she said.

Quinn grinned. "Yeah." She placed her pack down against a thick oak and leaned against it, panting lightly.

Rachel dropped her backpack and placed her hands on her hips. She took a deep breath. "Still smells weird," she muttered. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

Her girlfriend looked delicious like this: toned muscles glistening with sweat under her red tank top, blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony. It reminded Rachel of their high school days, when Quinn would be tired but horny after cheer practice and Rachel would eagerly suck her off until she came on her tongue. She glanced surreptitiously at Quinn's crotch, swallowing like she could taste her now.

"We should get set up," Quinn said. She knelt by her pack and started undoing the straps. "Do you know how to put a tent together?"

Rachel just stared at her until Quinn got the message.

****

Half an hour later found Quinn standing in the middle of a mess of poles and a collapsed tent. She growled in frustration as Rachel consulted the directions, turning the little booklet this way and that. She squinted at the diagrams. "There are little hooks at the bottom," she pointed out. "Did you put the poles in the little hooks?"

"Yes! I don't get it. It may have been a while, but I promise I've done this before."

"I believe you, baby," Rachel said. "Look, why don't you go for a run? I know you'd rather be stretching your legs than doing this. I'll figure it out somehow."

Quinn sighed and looked down at the mess. "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll be right here. Go on!" She shooed Quinn towards the woods.

After a short hesitation and a sheepish smile of gratitude, Quinn stripped to her skin, shifted, and loped off through the underbrush. "Finally," Rachel muttered to herself. She turned the booklet to page 1 of the instructions. They were actually very straightforward when one followed them, Rachel quickly found, and she had all the pieces connected in a few minutes. Then it was just a matter of standing it up, and despite nearly lacking the strength, she managed to wrangle the thing upright and taut. She was breathing hard, but smiled in satisfaction of her achievement.

Rachel dug through her backpack and retrieved the Wilderness Survival Handbook she'd packed when Quinn wasn't looking. She flipped through to the chapter called The Big Four and munched on trail mix as she read. Shelter, water, fire, food. So they had three out of four. She eyed the fire pit off to the side of the clearing, then flipped a few pages forward. "How to build a fire," she read softly to herself. "Step 1."

This task proved even easier, and granted, she had a Bic lighter (picked up from a gas station on the way—also when Quinn wasn't looking), but she still found herself wondering how people ever managed to die in the woods. This wilderness thing was easy as long as you followed the directions—she had a nice little fire going to prove it.

Rachel laid out a blanket next to the fire pit, making sure the fabric was a safe distance from the flames. They sizzled and popped pleasantly, but she kept an eye on the sparks drifting up with the smoke as she settled down to wait for Quinn. After all, each one was a potential forest fire.

There was something bestial about being in the woods, surrounded by greenery and crackling fire and fresh air. Having had New York in her system for years, this was all so new and _different_. Rachel covered herself with one of the blankets she packed and cuddled beneath it. She tried to listen beyond the chirping birds or bugs—she didn't really need to know specifics—the sizzling fire, and the rustling trees. The rustic quality of everything sent a thrill up Rachel's spine.

She thought back on the earlier lapse of her erotic imagination. She really needed to stop thinking about Quinn's big cock every chance she got. It was starting to impede on her thought processes. But here and now, Rachel was struggling to come up with a reason _not_ to think about Quinn's big cock.

Settling back against their bags to stretch out her legs, Rachel rubbed her stomach and watched the leaves drift down and be engulfed in the flames. She missed Quinn. Even though she tried not to be too needy. The point of this exercise was to spend time with Quinn, after all. Still, Rachel sighed softly and imagined Quinn coming back, still in her wolf form. She would tower over her, caked with dirt with a feral glint in her eye, mixed with the Quinn she knew and loved. Rachel would feel the warmth of her, the steady pulse of her heartbeat while they cuddled, or while Quinn humped her hips in an attempt to slide her big wolf dick inside her pussy…

Rachel blinked and realized that her fly was unzipped, her shirt pulled above her tits. _How did that happen_ , she wondered, her fingers sliding around her clit. _And how did I get so wet?_

No matter, she had free time until Quinn came back anyway.

It'd been months since Rachel masturbated on her lonesome, without Quinn's hot breath tickling her slick inner thighs. She shivered, just as a gust of wind flew past. Rachel slid her fingers lower and parted her puffed-up cunt. Hiking up the blanket she had up her thighs, the cool wind that fluttered and licked her drenched pussy made her moan in the midst of the breezy night.

She took her stiff clit between her index and middle finger and squeezed it in steady pulses, her head thrown back. It's all she could hear—the wet, sucking noises from her horny pussy and the leaves trembling along with her in her pleasure.

Rachel then pushed a finger in her entrance, grasping and clenching in greed for something to fill it up. Her pussy muscles were so accustomed to Quinn's massive penis that a lone finger barely made a difference. So she added another, curling and rubbing it against her sensitive walls.

" _Fuck_ ," Rachel gasped, her back arching as she writhed against her own touches. She flattened her palm and thought of Quinn fucking her from behind, standing up, against a wall, into the bed… Her thoughts became a mixture of memories and desires, bringing her to the edge of her orgasm.

Rachel quickened her pace, her fingers pumping in and out of her slick, dripping hole. She'd kicked the blanket off at some point. She was so wet thinking about Quinn, wanted her cock in her mouth to suck and stifle her moans. She bit down on her lip, her tits rising and falling with every sharp breath she took.

Faster and faster, Rachel slapped the flat of her palm against her clit as her fingers worked in and out of her pussy. "Oh my god, _Quinn_ ," Rachel moaned.

And that was when she heard the stirring of leaves, like footsteps but faster. Rachel, however, could barely make sense of it because she could _taste_ it—she was about to come.

The rustling became louder, and when Rachel shot her eyes open, all she saw was Quinn, the majestic beast that she was, right on top of her. She was snarling, her nose flared, as her fierce eyes locked with Rachel's pumping fingers in and out of her slippery cunt. Rachel came hard with a shudder, and a scream. Her pussy clamped down on her fingers, a gush of wetness dripping onto the blanket she was laying on. A low rumble came from Quinn's belly when she bared her teeth. Her tongue lolled out and she nudged Rachel's hand with her snout to lap at her juices.

She kept growling, low and soft, as she licked at Rachel's pussy with her long tongue. Rachel spread her legs as much as she could with her shorts still on her thighs, taking her bottom lip in her teeth as Quinn huffed hot breath on her cunt. Rachel knew she was in a bit of trouble, but it's not her fault she got horny while Quinn was off gallivanting through the woods, sniffing rocks and dirt. The spike of adrenaline coursing through her kept her breath shaky, and she got a fresh round when Quinn stepped back and snapped at her, fangs gleaming. She tossed her great head to the side, and then again, golden eyes smoldering. Rachel understood the command. She rolled over, getting a peek under Quinn's belly on the way. Quinn's cock, red and thick, was hanging heavy, ready to impale her. Rachel licked her lips. Impossibly, she felt her pussy get even wetter.

On her elbows and knees, she arched her back, waiting for her girlfriend to mount her. She felt hot breath on her bare ass, then Quinn took Rachel's shorts and panties in her strong jaws and tugged them further down her thighs. Quinn stepped over her back and, hunching her hips, mounted Rachel, her thick meat breaching Rachel's pussy and pushing in.

Rachel gasped at the stretch and lifted her head, nuzzling into the wolf's neck. Quinn took off fucking her as soon as she felt the wet heat of Rachel's pussy around her cock. She pumped her hips with energetic thrusts, drilling her hard length into the brunette's slick cunt. Rachel moaned softly and gripped the blanket underneath her. She raised her ass slightly for Quinn, letting the wolf work more of her dick inside her with each thrust.

Rachel gazed down at Quinn's massive paws by her small hands. It was intoxicating fucking Quinn out here in the open, under the stars. The smell of wilderness, the light scent of campfire smoke, of earth and leaves, set her senses on edge, let her feel an exceptionally rough thrust through to her core. "Oh _god,"_ Rachel gasped. "That's good, baby." Her grip went white-knuckled as pleasure curled through her belly. "Fuck me just like that…fuck me just like that."

The wolf dropped her head, resting it on Rachel's shoulder, panting roughly as she pounded Rachel. With her shorts around her knees Rachel didn't have a solid stance. She raised an arm above her, hooking it around the wolf's great neck, and arched against the heat of Quinn's furry body pressed to her back.

Rachel hung on tight, eyes rolling back in her head as Quinn fucked her breathless. "Unh, _god_ , Quinn, you fuck your bitch so good," she moaned. "You like your bitch's pussy? It's a tight little pussy, huh? Can't believe you can fit that monster cock in me, baby."

Quinn growled and snapped her hips, somehow doubled her speed, and Rachel found herself clutching Quinn's fur for fear of being sent sprawling forward by Quinn's powerful thrusts. Quinn's hips crashed against Rachel's ass, her thick shaft spearing Rachel's slick pussy to the hilt with every beat. "Oh fuck Quinn, _yes_ ," Rachel moaned, low and long. "Fuck your bitch, come on. Fuck me hard, baby. You know I can take it. You know I'm a good bitch for your cock." The knot forming at the base of Quinn's dick dragged Rachel's pussy lips forward, catching her clit just enough to drive her wild. Rachel squirmed under her, trying to fuck back and get more friction.

Quinn was setting the pace, though—rough, deep, quick thrusts, just shy of frantic—and the wolf had nothing if not stamina. Rachel surrendered herself to Quinn, whispering encouragement and praising Quinn's big dick as she let herself be rocked forward by the wolf's muscled body. The slick mixture of her juices and Quinn's copious precum leaked down her thighs. She lived each heartbeat for the sensation, the raw pleasure, that was Quinn's oversized cock ramming into her pussy, filling her up exquisitely. Quinn didn't knot her, instead pushing her knot against her pussy just enough to spread her lips and rub her clit on every thrust. It was heaven. Her orgasm came naturally, slowly, the result of the slow build, and she fell into it with bliss, the release tightening and bursting in her core. Rachel gasped, her heated pussy clenching rhythmically on Quinn's thrusting cock as she fell forward, cheek pressed to the cold ground.

Rachel sighed as she came down, took a breath, sighed again. "Oh sweet Barbra. You make my pussy feel so good, Quinn…"

Quinn whined and lifted first one paw, then the other. She began to pull away and Rachel groaned, shifting back on the blanket to follow her. She wanted Quinn's cock in her, wanted the heat of her body on her back, for just a little longer. Quinn wasn't having any of it—she separated them with a chuff, then flopped down on her side by Rachel. Rachel whined herself, feeling the loss as Quinn's precome flooded down her thighs. With a glance at Quinn, Rachel saw the cause of the wolf's attitude and felt a little guilty. Quinn still had a raging hard cock jutting from her sheath, pink and slick and waiting. With no stimulation on her knot, Quinn hadn't come yet.

"Don't worry, baby," Rachel said softly. "I'll take care of you." She stretched out beside Quinn, laying her head at the wolf's crotch and offering her own spread legs for Quinn's tongue. Quinn sniffed at her handiwork, chuffing and nuzzling her snout against Rachel's sensitive pussy. Rachel giggled. "Hey, cold nose." Quinn took in a deep breath and exhaled hot air over her cunt, then started to lick at her pussy. Rachel moaned and took Quinn's heavy cock in her hand. She couldn't wrap her fist around its girth, but it pulsed against her palm with Quinn's heartbeat, hot and slick against her skin. Rachel licked her lips and tossed her hair over her shoulder—she had a feast ahead of her.

She dove into the base of Quinn's cock, where her big balls hung just behind her dick. Rachel kissed the sac, breathed in the musky scent. She loved playing with Quinn's nuts like this, especially when they were filled with animal cum for her to taste and swallow. She licked at her heavy nuts, sucking lightly with her lips; they were too big for her to take them in her mouth. Nuzzling and licking, she made out with Quinn's balls while she slowly jerked her off. The continuous spurts of precum kept her cock slick in her hand.

Cradling Quinn's cock in her fingers, Rachel slowly ran her tongue up the considerable length of her meat from knot to tip, gathering up the taste of her. She let it linger on her tongue, strong and wild, before swallowing. She licked at the angled head, held her tongue out to catch spurts of hot precome. Some landed on her mouth and chin, making her skin glisten, but some streaked right onto her tongue where she wanted it.

She was _hungry_ for this. Rachel opened her mouth wide and took Quinn's wolf dick between her lips, sucking softly on the squirting tip. It was a tight fit to take such a fat cock in her mouth, but she was no blushing virgin—not anymore. She pushed forward and took more, humming in contentment as precome splashed into her mouth. Quinn whimpered and sighed against her pussy, her hips twitching at the sensations Rachel was giving her.

Rachel pushed down a bit more and slurped back up to the tip. She drooled spit and precum down her shaft, onto her knot, so she could massage her there while she sucked her off. She licked her lips and worked back down, stuffing her mouth with hot wolf dick inch after inch, groaning at the feel of Quinn's veined shaft pulsing against her tongue. She set a slow rhythm like that, sucking on the way up and humming on the way down. Her eyes fluttered closed to let her focus on the slick texture of Quinn's cock in her mouth, Quinn's lazy licks at her pussy, the slow breaths of her lover and the crackle of the fire beside them.

Quinn twitched when Rachel took her deep, but not all the way, asking with tiny juts of her hips to sink her cock down Rachel's throat. Rachel pulled off to pant hot breath over Quinn's cock. This was always something she worked up to. "Do you want me to swallow you down, Quinn?" Rachel murmured, kissing the tip of her dick. She got her lips doused in precum for her trouble, and she smiled. "Do you want me to take this big, thick cock all the way into my mouth? Down my _throat_? Do you want me to suck you off and drink all your hot cum?"

Quinn whined and jerked her hips, sending her dick sliding across Rachel's face. It streaked her cheek with wetness. Rachel giggled. "That must be a yes." She took Quinn's cock in her hand by the base, under the knot, and sucked her between her lips, taking her into her greedy mouth. She sucked and moaned her way down her shaft, flattening her tongue to make room for Quinn's thick cock. She kept going, kept pushing down, swallowing hard against the tip of Quinn's dick at the back of her mouth, until with a pleased hum, Rachel swallowed her cockhead into her throat, and then some.

She stayed like that, for a bit, just swallowing around the dick buried in her throat and expertly massaging her knot with her hand. The effect on Quinn was immediate. Quinn whimpered and whined, hips rolling slightly as she began to climax. Hot wolf cum splashed into Rachel's throat. She felt the heat of it, felt it sliding down into her belly. She pulled back a bit so Quinn was coming into her mouth instead. Rachel moaned through her mouth full of hot cum and thick, pulsing cock, swallowing earnestly so as not to waste a drop.

She sucked Quinn off as the wolf came, trying her best to give Quinn the most pleasure she could through her lengthy release. She bobbed her head up and down, lashing the squirting cockhead with her tongue. Setting up a slow rhythm, her eyes drifting shut in concentration, Rachel sucked and swallowed mouthfuls of cum before deepthroating Quinn's shaft, taking inches down her throat until her lips were at the knot. She gave Quinn shallow thrusts of her head, letting her dick fuck a little ways further down her throat and back, before she had to pull her shaft out enough to breathe through her nose, and start over.

She was proud of the fact she could handle Quinn's orgasm without her cock leaving her mouth, though cum invariably leaked through her sucking lips to drool down her chin. The wolf's cock never stopped squirting cum while she came and Rachel could barely keep up swallowing it all when it wasn't shooting straight down her throat and into her belly. There was so much of it; it was a wonder, Rachel thought, that she hadn't gotten pregnant before she did, given all the sperm that flooded her womb whenever Quinn knotted in her pussy.

Rachel was just getting her fill when the knot began to deflate. Before long she was able to take that into her mouth, too. Just because she could, she gave Quinn a few last deepthroating thrusts, jamming the whole length of her dick into her mouth and throat, all the way up to Quinn's fuzzy sheath. Regretfully she finally withdrew it from her mouth, catching the last few feeble squirts of cum on her tongue. The shaft shone in the firelight with cum and spit, and Rachel kissed it goodbye, for now, grinning as Quinn sighed heavily beside her.

The wolf rolled onto her back. Stretching out, Quinn shifted back to her human form, bones cracking and popping before a wild-haired blonde girl was left panting on her back, breasts heaving.

Rachel promptly cuddled up to her, unable to keep her fingers from trying to tame Quinn's hair a bit. Quinn snaked an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Holy shit," she said. "I don't think my balls have ever been so empty. Your fucking _mouth_ , babe. Holy shit."

Rachel beamed and kissed Quinn's jaw. "I'm glad you appreciate my skills."

Quinn grinned and turned to her, capturing her swollen lips in a deep kiss. "Appreciate? That was more of a spiritual experience than I ever had in church."

Rachel said nothing, for once. She just grinned and continued teasing Quinn's errant hair into shape. Until her belly began to rumble.

****

The night grew cold quickly. Once their late dinner was cleaned up, Rachel thoroughly doused the fire and they retired to the tent. Quinn hung a small battery-powered lamp on one of the hooks in the ceiling, illuminating the small space with fluorescent light. Rachel squinted at it as she snuggled her way into the oversized sleeping bag. She held it open for Quinn as the blonde stripped down to her skin.

"I'm scared, Quinn," Rachel said plainly, once her girlfriend was settled in at her side.

Quinn turned to face her, furrowing her brow. "Don't be. There's no dangerous wildlife around here that I can't deal with."

"No, not that." Rachel hesitated.

"Oh," Quinn said quietly, after she realized what Rachel meant. "Me too. I've never exactly fathered a litter before."

"That's the scary part," Rachel said.

"Wow Rach, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No, not—ugh. Don't be silly, you're going to be great. It's just…what did you say was the average? Two to four?"

"Oh. Three to five."

Rachel groaned. "How are we going to afford five kids, Quinn? We're barely scraping by as is. And I know you're hoping to get a promotion soon, but I'll have to stop working in a few months, and who knows when I can start again."

"I know. As much as I hate it, we'll have to ask the pack back home for help."

Rachel tilted her head. "You mean your dad." She knew that was more or less their only option, and was glad she didn't have to bring it up herself.

Quinn fidgeted. "Yeah. I mean, he'll love it. One of the biggest reasons his drunk ass hates me is because he thought I was giving up on continuing his precious lineage by choosing to be with you. So he'll probably be overjoyed and throw money at us like crazy. I doubt we'll even have to ask."

Rachel frowned at the blonde's sudden scowl. "I wish we had a different way." She touched Quinn's face, gently stroking her jaw.

Quinn was silent, her eyes distant. Rachel gave her some time to think, but when her face only seemed to tighten, Rachel interrupted her with a kiss on her cheek. "Hey. Stop thinking about Russell. You're nothing like him, okay? You're going to be an _amazing_ daddy."

Quinn snorted. "Wouldn't take much to be a better parent than him. I think he _tried_ to be the worst father he could."

"Well. I'm glad you turned out okay."

"Thanks to you." Quinn smiled ruefully. "I was such a bitch before I met you."

"Uh-huh. Now I'm the bitch," Rachel said with a smirk. She let her hand skitter down Quinn's naked body to her hip, then she found her soft cock and took it in her hand. " _Your_ bitch."

Quinn grinned. "My dirty, horny bitch."

"Mhm. You'd better call me those names while you still can." She smiled and tugged on Quinn's dick, feeling it harden in her hand. "Soon I'll be a mother."

Quinn thrust lightly into her hand, growling under her breath. "No but seriously, is it the pregnancy making you so damn horny?"

"I don't know." Rachel kissed her, then rolled on top of her, urging Quinn flat on her back to mount her hips. "I don't care. Do you?" She pumped Quinn's dick hard between her legs, biting her lip as she grinned down at her girlfriend.

Quinn blinked at her. "I forgot what I asked."

Rachel shimmied out of her pajama pants and panties, kicking them down to the bottom of the sleeping bag. "Open it," Quinn said. "Gonna get hot." Rachel nodded and zipped it open, tossing the top cover to the side. Quinn gripped Rachel's hips, growling softly as Rachel set her naked pussy against the length of her dick and slowly humped against it. "Feel good, babe?" Quinn husked. "You like rubbing that slutty pussy on my big cock?"

"Uh huh," Rachel whimpered, humping harder. She grew wet quickly, streaking her juices on the underside of Quinn's shaft. She leaned down, her hair framing Quinn's face. "Kiss me, Quinn."

Quinn cupped the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss, a long press of her lips, then grinned against her mouth as Rachel panted and tried to get at her tongue. Quinn finally parted her lips and Rachel moaned, pushing their tongues together as she slid her pussy up and down Quinn's dick.  

Quinn reached for Rachel's tits, cupping them with her hands. She circled the tight nipples with her thumbs, pinched and pulled, swallowing Rachel's soft moans as they kissed. She loved being so connected to Rachel, loved feeling her body rocking in pleasure above her. Thrusting her hard dick through the wet folds of her pussy, Quinn urged her toward release.

"Wait." Rachel raised herself up, tossing dark hair over her shoulder. Her eyes were dark with lust. "Fuck—I want you in my ass, baby."

"Yeah?" Quinn grunted. "That's my dirty girl. You brought lube, didn't you?"

Rachel flashed her a grin. "Of course." She sat back on Quinn's hips and leaned over for her backpack. She found the small bottle and squirted some on her fingers. Sitting forward, she set her pussy on Quinn's dick again, arching as she reached back to finger herself open. Quinn took her hips and picked their rhythm back up, letting Rachel lube up her asshole at her own pace. The blonde groaned, because as good as it felt to have Rachel's slick pussy rubbing up and down her shaft, her dick was begging for more.

"God, Rach. You gonna let me in your pussy while you prep or what?"

Rachel smirked. "If you ask nicely." She licked her lips, slowly, arching and flexing her body as she fucked three fingers into her asshole.

"Rachel," Quinn growled.

"That wasn't very nice. Also your inflection didn't imply a question."

The girl may be about to ride her dick with her asshole, may be pregnant with her litter, but she was still Rachel fucking Berry, through and through. Quinn sighed. "Babe, please?"

Rachel grinned and sat up just enough to reach between her legs and work Quinn's dick into her pussy. Quinn sighed in relief, in pleasure, at the familiar heat and tightness of her Rachel's cunt around her shaft. "You feel so good," she husked. She thrust up in sync with Rachel's deliberate pace as the brunette rocked back and forth.

"God, I love this thick _dick_ ," Rachel panted, bracing herself on Quinn's shoulder. She squeezed her pussy around Quinn's shaft for emphasis. "You wouldn't believe how wet I can get just thinking about it."

Quinn basked in the praise, a lopsided grin on her face. "Sounds fun. But what about the girl who has this amazing dick?"

"She's okay, sometimes." Rachel smiled impishly as she rode Quinn harder.

"Hey now. I can always just go jerk off."

Rachel swooped down and kissed her, hard. "No no no. Don't you dare."

Quinn glanced to the side, as if to weigh her options. "Well. You did mention anal…"

"Hey now," Rachel echoed. "What about the _girl_ whose ass you like fucking so much?"

"She's hot as fuck and I love her to death?" Quinn tried.

"Good answer." Rachel squirted a bit more lube onto her fingers. After slicking Quinn's cock a bit, she pressed the blunt head to her slicked asshole and slowly pushed down, moaning as the tip popped inside. Quinn hissed at the pressure and tightened her grip on Rachel's hips.

"So tight," Quinn panted. "Fuck, babe."

With Quinn's cock pressed an inch into her ass, Rachel sat up straight. She rocked her hips, back and forth, working a little more of Quinn inside her on every slow push down. Her hands found Quinn's breasts, both to brace herself and to toy with the blonde's hardened nipples, pressing and pinching, drawing a string of moans from Quinn.

Quinn pushed more of her cock up into Rachel's ass with gentle thrusts, watching carefully for signs of discomfort. Rachel's angelic countenance held the opposite: slack-jawed pleasure, chest flushed with arousal despite the cold outside their tent. "Fill me up, Quinn," she murmured. "I want _all_ your cock in my ass. Balls deep, baby. Give it to me."

Quinn groaned and pushed, pressing up until her thick shaft was buried to the hilt in Rachel's clenching asshole. The slow draw out, Rachel lifting and Quinn lowering her hips, sent pleasure rippling down Quinn's spine. Past the first deep thrust Rachel took over, keeping Quinn flat on her back and riding her dick at her own pace. Quinn didn't mind—she could get off on just _watching_ Rachel ride her, never mind the sensation of Rachel's tight asshole dragging up and down her shaft.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair, tossing it over her shoulder. Here and now, the brunette was like some kind of sex goddess, and Quinn was _captivated_. Cheeks flushed, red lips parted, eyes dark, she gazed down at Quinn, loosing a small sound of pleasure on every deep downstroke.

Rachel's practiced asshole milked at Quinn's meat with clenching friction. They were lost in moans and pants, murmurs of gibberish and "harder" and " _fuck"_ and "god, right there, _yes_." Rachel sent the small fluorescent lamp swinging with an errant hand, sending them into a fit of giggles as it sent shadows bouncing madly over their skin. "Babe, I'm almost there," Quinn panted. She rubbed at Rachel's swollen clit with her thumb. "Come with me?"

"Oh, shit," Rachel groaned. "Yes, fucking—don't stop." Her hips churned, rocking madly, and Quinn thrust up against her, her throbbing dick spearing into Rachel's asshole. She couldn't keep up with Rachel's movements, so she cupped her hand and sent three fingers into Rachel's pussy, curling them inside her. Rachel got the message with a gasp, slowing enough to let Quinn stroke her fingers inside her, her palm grinding into her clit.

Rachel came with a shudder, soaking Quinn's palm with her juices. A pause, a broken gasp, and "Quinn—", and another, drawn from Quinn's skilled fingers stroking the inner walls of her pussy. Quinn thrust her pulsing cock up into the rhythmic clenching of Rachel's asshole and she was coming herself, filling Rachel's ass up with streaks of hot cum.

"Jesus," Quinn panted, drawing her hand from Rachel's slick cunt. It was shaking with adrenaline. "Holy shit, Rach. Holy shit. Fuck."

"My thoughts exactly," Rachel sighed. She slipped off Quinn and fell beside her with a huff, wiping at her brow. She raised herself up a second later with a groan to switch off the lamp, leaving them in darkness.

"You're excited, too, right?" Quinn asked her, once they were settled. "Not just scared?"

"Yes, of course! I'm very excited, baby. Did you forget the part where I literally jumped up and down when we found out?"

Quinn smiled at the memory. "Well, you've had more time to think."

"Hey, listen. We get to have a family," Rachel said softly. "I never told you how much I wanted that because I thought it was impossible, and I didn't want you to feel guilty."

Quinn blinked at this newfound knowledge. "We could've adopted. Or."

"Yes. But I'm very, very happy that I'm pregnant with our children. Okay?"

"'Kay. But what about your job? Your dreams?"

"Please. I am not the first Broadway star ever to have children. Did you know there are professional babysitting services just for Broadway moms? One of them is called Broadway Babies Express."

"That sounds…no different than normal babysitting, except probably super expensive."

Rachel shrugged. "Well. I just know that my two dreams are not mutually exclusive, and with your help I can realize them both."

Quinn found her hand and kissed it before holding it to her chest. "You have me, babe. Forever."

A few moments later Quinn was nearly asleep, lulled by Rachel's soft breathing beside her, when the brunette poked at her side. "Quinn."

"Hm?" She turned and squinted, trying to make out Rachel's face. It was too dark to see her expression.

"About that hot-blooded wolf…you know I get cold after sex, and it's freezing outside."

Quinn felt for her cheek, kissed it, and unzipped the sleeping bag. She stretched out and shifted, doing her best to turn around a couple times in the small space before settling down on her side with a huff. She felt Rachel's small body curling up against her furry underbelly, and sighed deeply. Her mate's scent filled her senses to overflowing, and she fell asleep to dream of Rachel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Opening the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058006) by [Kendarrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr)




End file.
